The Bath House
by Shibarania
Summary: Naruto is full set to take a nice long soak in the bath, all by his lonesome. Only one problem: he's not alone. SasuNaru


Hopefully this nice little sasunaru will partly make up for the take-down of Hanging by a Moment. ^^;;  
  
Sassy Sasuke, would you kindly do the honors?  
  
Sassy Sasuke: Humph.  
  
Shibby:…Okay, Naughty Naruto, would you…?  
  
Naughty Naruto: Of course! **Shibarania does not own Naruto or any of its characters.** Shibby: Thank you! And now, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
**The Bath House**  
_By Shibarania_  
  
  
Usually, when Naruto went to the bathhouse, his main intention would have been to spy on the women. But not today. Today Naruto had the pure intention of taking a nice, long, hot soak in the deliciously warm water of the bath. And he didn't even have to worry about anyone being there; it was a Sunday, and for some reason, no one was ever at the bathhouse on Sundays. So he could bathe in peace.  
  
Grinning to himself, the blond boy exited the changing room, bathing supplies and bucket at hand, towel around waist, and stepped into the room where the bath was. The steam was unusually thick today, but he paid no mind. He set the wooden bucket down with a quiet 'thunk' at the edge of the water, and gingerly poked his big toe at the surface. It was hot, but not too hot. He tried -emphasis on the word 'tried' - to step in slowly, but the slick floor underfoot proved to be just a tad _too_ slick, and he fell in.  
"Ah, shit--" he began, but the rest turned into a strange sort of gurgling as he got water in his mouth. He coughed and hacked, fanning at his burnt tongue, still letting out the occasional curse. His feet fumbled blindly on the submerged rocks, and (in an amazing show of grace) he managed to lodge his foot tightly in a gap between two rocks. Still cursing colorfully, he gave his foot a good yank, not prepared for it to pop out so easily and thus causing him to overbalance.  
  
If he had not been submerged in steaming hot water, Naruto would be cursing so fluently it would make even Kakashi blush. However, the water kindly muffled his screams of rage into mere bubbles that floated up to the surface. Not to mention that now his damn _arm_ was stuck.  
  
He tried yanking at his arm, praying to the gods that it would pull free like his foot had, only to feel panic wash over him as his arm stayed firmly stuck.  
  
_I absolutely_ refuse_ to drown in a god damn bathhouse!_ he thought urgently, though his mind was starting to get a tad hazy. Naruto struggled fruitlessly to get free, but his movements grew gradually sluggish as asphyxiation started to settle in. Reflexively he started to inhale, regretting what he'd done when he got two lungfulls of water.  
  
_Agh....god...dammit...._ that was his last coherent thought when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him and jerked him upwards with tremendous force, arm resisting painfully at first but dislodging from the rocks anyway.  
  
The moment he broke the surface, the blond started coughing, retching up the bathwater and sucking in air greedily. Somewhat fuzzily, he looked up at his savior.  
  
Skin smooth and milky with beautifully dark eyes and the silky hair to match hovered mere inches from his face. He (Well, at least Naruto assumed it was a he) seemed to give off a phosphorescent light that shone in pinpoints randomly scattered over his flawless body. Stupidly, Naruto raised a hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"Are you...an angel...?" He asked, blinking when the 'angel' flinched away from his touch.  
  
"No, stupid. It's me." Something about that voice was irritatingly familiar...sounded...sounded almost like...  
  
"...Sasuke?"  
  
"Who do you think, stupid?" Unceremoniously, his angel, better know as Sasuke Uchiha, dropped Naruto on his toweled ass on the edge of the bath.  
  
The blond boy blinked, staring confusedly at Sasuke. Only moments ago…he had seemed so unrealistic…a heavenly beauty that was hardly describable.   
  
_Whoa. Hold the phone. Did I just think of Sasuke as beautiful…?!_  
  
"Only _you_ could manage to nearly drown yourself in a bathhouse, dobe," Sasuke's sardonic words jerked him back into reality. Naruto glared at him fiercely.  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped at him. "I didn't need your help, bastard!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sasuke shrugged. "Right."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to argue once again, but then a sudden wave of curiosity caused his words to change.  
  
"Hey, when did you get here?" he asked, surprised at the innocent confusion in his own voice.  
  
"I've been here." The other boy responded.  
  
"How long…?"  
  
"Long enough to see you trip over your own stupid feet," Sasuke responded with a smirk. A muscle in Naruto's cheek twitched, but he didn't feel like arguing anymore, so instead he slid back into the water, sinking downwards until only the upper half of his head was not submerged. His eyes widened.  
  
Apparently, Sasuke, who was still standing in front of him, was _not_ wearing a towel. Not that Naruto could see anything (the water was low-waist level and the steam was thick), nor did he _want_ to (or so he told himself), but, still. He immediately sat back upright, glaring at Sasuke with a somewhat pouty expression on his face. The taller boy didn't seem to have noticed Naruto's 'discovery'.  
  
"Well…whatever." Naruto said lamely, looking the other way and reaching for his washcloth. Sasuke or no Sasuke, Naruto had come here to bathe and he most certainly wasn't going to leave. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard the 'swish swosh' of disturbed water (a sign that Sasuke was leaving), but he _did_ look up when Sasuke sat down right next to him.  
  
"What're you—" he started hotly, staring incredulously at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke cut Naruto off with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Like I said before, stupid, _I've been here_."  
  
_D'oh._ Sasuke had been sitting right next to him the whole time, and Naruto hadn't even noticed.  
  
Cheeks puffed out in anger, Naruto retorted, "Stop calling me names, you—you—!" and, at a loss of anything intelligent to bark back at him, Naruto merely 'humph!'ed and reached for the soap to lather his washcloth with.  
  
A heavy silence consumed the two, the only sounds being the faint hiss of rising steam and the trickle of water each time they moved. Sasuke cast Naruto a quick glance, which the boy didn't see, before staring ahead again.  
  
How did he get into a situation like this?  
  
He had been minding his own business having a nice little quiet bath and suddenly, along comes loud, obnoxious Naruto, galumphing in a ruining Sasuke's precious solitude. The dumb blond had even managed to nearly drown himself, and he would have had Sasuke not saved him. For an instant, he had held Naruto close, and he had seen something in the other boy's eyes; something indescribable, something that made him all warm and fuzzy inside. And then, when Naruto had touched him so gently and spoke so softly…it had been enough to make the Uchiha boy melt. But he hadn't, thanks to a certain thing he possessed, called will. And now, here he was, completely naked, sitting next to an _almost_ completely naked Naruto, a thought that made his hairs (and few other things) stand on end. Sasuke wished he hadn't taken his towel off, now.  
  
It wouldn't have bothered him, it shouldn't have, but, of course, it _did_ bother him. He spared another glance at the blond, who was lathering soap all over his face, but quickly looked away again. Sasuke knew why it bothered him; he _liked_ Naruto, a fact he had long ago accepted. Though it was a fact, it was a secret. Naruto never had to know about the daydreams Sasuke had about them; especially not the ones where they had se--  
  
A hiss, followed by a pained curse, snapped him out of his musings. Naruto was digging his fists into his closed eyes, the washcloth forgotten and floating quickly away to Sasuke's left.  
  
_The idiot got soap in his eyes. Brilliant._ Sasuke thought with a smirk and a slight snigger. _He's only going to make it worse if he rubs it in like that…_  
  
Naruto tensed upon hearing Sasuke's almost incoherent laugh, attempted a scowl, but soon found it was very hard to scowl at someone when your eyes are on fire. And grinding the soap deeper into his eyes really wasn't helping. So, he inhaled deeply and slid beneath the water.  
  
Instantly Sasuke's smirk vanished. Naruto was going to use the water to get the soap out, which meant he was going to open his eyes. And once again, Sasuke horribly regretted taking his towel off.  
  
_What if Naruto looks over here…?_ A deep blush spread across his face as he pulled his knees up to his chest self-consciously. He frowned.  
  
_Ah, what am I thinking? Of course he wouldn't look over here…_ Still, Sasuke didn't put his legs down.  
  
Meanwhile, Uzumaki was blinking rapidly underwater, not keeping his eyes open too long for fear of burning them. Suddenly, he got a nasty idea. Seconds later Naruto emerged, hair sopping and sticking to the sides of his face, looking at Sasuke and grinning slyly and giving off an all-around mischievous aura. Sasuke felt his stomach drop in horror. Surely he hadn't _seen_…?  
  
The blond disappeared underwater again. Sasuke felt heat rushing to his face. If Naruto had seen, he would have been angry, or disgusted, wouldn't he? So, why did he go back underwater…? Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
Oh, God. Ohgodohgodohgod.  
  
Certainly he didn't intend to…?  
  
Certainly not. _Certainly_ not.  
  
But what if he _did_?  
  
In one harsh movement, Sasuke pushed his knees away from his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, and he felt somewhat dizzy. If…if Naruto was going to…to…do _that_ he should let him, right? This was something he'd dreamed about numerous times before, and he waited, heart threatening to explode from his chest in anticipation.  
  
Sasuke was quite unaware that Naruto had something _entirely_ different in mind. But Sasuke really couldn't be blamed, the poor boy, with all his blood being pumped in the wrong direction.  
  
Sasuke had been so eagerly awaiting _it_ that when Naruto popped up on his other side with a loud yell of, 'BOO!', he jumped violently and almost fell over. Blinking blankly at Naruto (who was currently pointing and laughing like a madman), it took a few moments for Sasuke's blood-lacking brain too click things into place. Troops of blood left his nether regions only to make a grand reappearance in his cheek in an angry blush.  
  
"**Naruto!**" Infuriated, Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him, rather harshly. Naruto went down like a log, arms flailing, but he didn't go alone. At the last second he grabbed onto Sasuke still outstretched arms and brought the other boy down with him.  
  
All the air squealed out of the blond as they landed, Sasuke crashing forcefully on top of him. A shower of droplets was launched into the air from impact, rejoining quickly with the main body of liquid as gravity took effect. Naruto stared at the ceiling as he struggled to get his breath back. Sasuke, even though he had something to cushion the impact, was breathless as well.  
  
Tiny flecks of water rolled down Naruto's face, down his cheeks and over his parted lips, which were mere inches from his own. He could feel the other boy's heated skin, and he was painfully aware of each tiny little gasp Naruto made in effort to regain his breath. Sasuke gulped.  
  
And Naruto chose this time to notice their position. They were so close, he could feel other boy's dark bangs tickling at his cheeks. Beads of water that clung stubbornly to Sasuke's skin reflected what little light was in the bathhouse, and Naruto suddenly realized that _that_ was what had made Sasuke seem to glow, earlier. He found himself trapped in the dark orbs above him, completely mesmerized and unable to look away. He could feel the other boy's erratic heartbeat, and was vaguely aware of his own. They were so close, all he had to do was lean up and then--   
  
Suddenly, a mass of soggy, white cloth popped up to the surface, jerking both boys' attention away from each other. Sasuke blushed, realizing right away what it was; it was Naruto's towel. Naruto seemed to realize this, too, for he gasped and blushed even redder than the Uchiha boy. He shoved Sasuke off of him as the towel began to float away. He looked momentarily indecisive as to whether he should get his towel or yell at Sasuke first, but the inner conflict was quickly settled.  
  
"Sasuke, you jerk! Why did you push me?!" He asked harshly, glaring coldly though his blush was still present. Sasuke glared right back at him, eyes narrowed into angry slits.  
  
"You started it!" he snapped back at him.  
  
"Did not!" Naruto responded defiantly.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!  
  
"Not!  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!" Naruto blinked, before realizing his blunder. "Agh, you tricked me, dammit!" He shouted at Sasuke, who was grinning smugly. Sasuke merely shrugged, still smirking. In a huff, Naruto merely turned his back and decided to go get his towel, which, by now, had floated to the opposite end of the bath. Unknowingly, however, since the water was slightly less deep where he was standing, he revealed to Sasuke a small portion of his almighty Uzumaki ass.  
  
Needless to say, Sasuke was staring. Not to mention that Naruto's angry stomping caused a side-to-side roll of his hips that forced Sasuke to clench his teeth almost painfully.  
  
_ Stupid fucking Sasuke…who does he think he is? Can't even take a stupid little joke…_ With a growl, Naruto snatched up his towel, tying it firmly around his waist._ I mean, seriously, he didn't have to push me like that!_  
  
_….though, the body contact was kind of worth it…gah! No! Bad Naruto! ** Bad** Naruto! Derailing that train of though **now**!_ Shaking his head, Naruto turned and headed back to his spot, where Sasuke was waiting, picking at a spot on his washcloth, the lightest trace of pink tinting his cheeks. Naruto frowned.  
  
_He is right, though...I _did _start it._ he suddenly felt slightly guilty. He sat back down next to Sasuke.  
  
"Um, Sasuke?" he said timidly.  
  
"What?" Sasuke snapped at him, still slightly peeved at Naruto and also trying to focus on erasing the dirty thoughts he had received from Naruto's little moon show.  
  
"W-Well…I, um…" the blond stuttered slightly, only succeeding in irritating Sasuke further.  
  
"Just spit it out!" he growled at him. Naruto winced.  
  
"I…I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto's voice was uncharacteristically meek and quiet, so much that Sasuke almost didn't hear him. He stared, flabbergasted at the boy, who had become highly interested with the water and was staring at it. But before Sasuke could respond, Naruto went on.  
  
"And….not just for scaring you," He said, hardly knowing why he even said it. Truly, he'd never meant to say it, but it sort of…slipped out. Hell, he was on a roll so why not just keep going? "For all the trouble I've caused you in that past…and for some of the things I've said…" Naruto let out a sigh and dragged his gaze upward at the ceiling.  
  
"I didn't mean a lot of those things, you know. You just…your life seemed so…perfect. Everyone loved you, and that was what I wanted. Love. I guess," he said, "I was…a little, well, j-jealous." His throat had suddenly tightened upon saying the word 'jealous'. His hands, under the water, were fidgeting randomly. Vaguely, he wondered why he was doing this; why he was spilling his emotions to Sasuke, of all people.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, face emotionless, as usual. When he spoke, however, his voice almost revealed the many emotions swirling within him at that moment.  
  
"Naruto…there are people who l-love you." Why had he stuttered on 'love'? Naruto was sure to know now, he would figure it out any second…  
  
"Nobody loves me," Naruto responded quietly.  
  
_Dense as ever, Naruto,_ The raven-haired boy thought. "Some people do," he was aware of the faint timidness in his own voice, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not rid it.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
_Count on Naruto to ask such a fucking stupid question._ "Well, there's Iruka, and Kakashi, and Sakura—"  
  
"Sakura?! _Sakura?!_" Naruto yelled, suddenly thrown into rage. He glared heatedly at Sasuke. "Don't you even mention her! Sakura, the girl I liked for as long I can remember, never loved _me_, no, she loved _you_, Sasuke! Do you have any idea how much it hurts, watching the one you love fawning after someone else?!"  
  
Sasuke hesitated. "..Y…yes."  
  
"Oh, really? Then please, enlighten me as to who it is who has stolen _your_ heart, Sasuke." By now, Naruto was on his hands and knees, facing Sasuke, Fists tightly balled thought not visible, and face flushed with anger. His rage only doubled when Sasuke stared ahead of him, face emotionless, and responded,  
  
"I don't have to tell you." Emotionless as his face may be, a thousand different emotions were swirling nauseatingly in Sasuke's stomach; anger, embarrassment, nervousness, hesitancy, confusion, the list goes on. Fighting his own anger down, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, sitting on his knees, and snorted.  
  
"Well I guess it's true then. You really _are_ a cold, heartless bastard," he said accusingly. Sasuke twitched.  
  
"I am not." The raven-haired boy replied, struggling to maintain his stoic act.  
  
"Prove it!" the blond challenged.  
  
"Make me." Sasuke responded. That was the last straw for Naruto. With an enraged howl, he threw himself upon Sasuke, the only thoughts in his mind being to kick, punch, bite, scratch, and just plain hurt any part of Sasuke he could get a hold of.  
  
Sasuke has expected it, and was ready when Naruto slammed his full bodyweight onto him. He let out a 'whoof!' as he was kneed in the stomach, but with a hearty shove he pushed the other boy off. Naruto most certainly wasn't down for the count, though, and returned, flailing his balled fists madly and somehow managing to catch Sasuke's cheek. It stung, but it didn't hurt that bad. The Uchiha didn't want to hurt the enraged boy, but he would be forced to if things kept up.  
  
"Agh!" Sasuke yelped. Naruto had bit him. He had fucking _bit_ him. The fuck?! Rage getting the better of him, Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, causing the boy to go flying and landed, head colliding roughly with the edge of the bath. The boy groaned and sorely rubbed his abused cranium, before getting up and charging at Sasuke once more.  
  
_Dammit, Naruto…!_ Sasuke ducked and a fist flew over his head and tackled Naruto's mid-section. They both went down, and Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist, gripping the blonde's shoulders and leering down at him. Naruto returned the glare.  
  
"You." Sasuke said, a low, growly note in his voice that, for some reason, made Naruto's fingers twitch.  
  
"What about me?!" Naruto snapped harshly. Sasuke grunted in irritation.  
  
"You, stupid! _You're_…you're the one." His voice had started harsh and angry, but it slowly grew feebler and meeker.  
  
Ever the bright one, Naruto blinked. "Sasuke, what the hell are you talking ab—" He stopped abruptly, gasping sharply. The boy on top of him had kissed him. _Kissed_ him.   
  
And Naruto understood.  
  
It was short and chaste; Sasuke pulled away almost immediately. Naruto, who was staring with wide, vacant eyes at the ceiling (and _not_ Sasuke), was quiet. Sasuke stared down at him, feeling a delicate blush creeping into his cheeks.   
  
The smaller boy's mind was buzzing, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Sasuke had kissed him, would _could_ he do? Should he kiss him back? But that wouldn't be right…_or would it?_ a small voice argued in the back of his head. He had to admit, recently, he had been noticing things about Sasuke.   
  
Cute things, like the way his nose wrinkled slightly when he was angry, the way his would flutter those long lashed if he got something in his eyes, or the way the corner of his lips twitched when something funny happened.  
  
And then…there were other things. The way his hips rocked when he was walking, the way tiny beads of sweat rolled so smoothly down his skin, and the way his lips parted so invitingly when he was panting after a good spar--  
  
_Clean thoughts, Naruto, clean thoughts_.  
  
But what did it all mean? Did it mean he _liked_ Sasuke? As much as the idea should repulse him, Naruto found himself not entirely uncomfortable with the knowledge that he might fancy Sasuke.  
  
Finally, Naruto inhaled deeply, and breathed but a single word.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oh? Oh?! What the hell did that mean? The blond hadn't shown any signs of disgust or repulsion, but neither did he show happiness and love. His face was void of all emotion, a very rare thing. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should go on or leave, so he gently, and with some hesitancy, cupped Naruto's cheek.  
  
"Naruto…?" he whispered tentatively. It seemed to snap the other boy back into reality, for he jumped slightly and blushed deeply.  
  
"Sasuke, I…" he trailed off unsurely, and looked away. He jumped when he felt the ghost of a touch and a hot breath on his cheek.  
  
"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke breathed, breath fluttering across Naruto's flesh. The blond shivered involuntarily, quite unsure as to what it was he was going to say. Instead, he settled for a whimper.  
  
Sasuke stiffened when he heard Naruto's whimper. It wasn't exactly fearful, but he couldn't help but hesitate. He moved his lips from hovering over Naruto's cheek, to his ear.  
  
"Naruto…do you accept me?" Sasuke did not want to force himself upon Naruto.  
  
Feeling Sasuke's breath tickling at his ear made that twitchy sensation return tenfold. But then he heard him speak.  
  
_…do I accept him?_  
  
Naruto hesitated, before nodding slightly.  
  
Sasuke let a ghost of a smile flit across his face, before gently gripping Naruto's chin and pulling his face upward to meet his eyes. The blond boy took short, quick breaths, inhaling Sasuke's scent. The other boy had an intoxicating scent, something like that of alcohol. And then, eyes flashing dangerously, Sasuke closed the distance between them.  
  
It started out gentle, but Naruto's stomach flipped over when he felt something hot and wet running along his closed lips, pleading for entry. But he was the one begging in a second when he emitted a soft whimper, parting his lips and allowing Sasuke's tongue to slip inside. He suckled coyly at the intruding tongue, his stomach flipping again when Sasuke uttered a low groan. Building up his courage, he meekly pushed his own tongue past Sasuke's into the other boy's mouth, just praying he wouldn't mess up.  
  
Though Sasuke smelled somewhat like liquor, he tasted more pure that glacier water. Naruto explored tentatively the wet cavern of Sasuke's mouth, slowly gaining confidence, and raising one hand from the water to bury it in the other boy's damp hair, pulling them closer…  
  
____________________  
  
A comfortable silence consumed the two as they lay there after their lovemaking, relishing in each other's mere presence. So, when Naruto spoke, Sasuke did quite register what he had said.  
  
"Hmn?" He muttered, looking up into the blonde's crystalline blue eyes. Naruto blushed faintly, before repeating what he had said.  
  
"I said…I said I love you, Sasuke." The boy said quietly, shyly averting his gaze. Sasuke blinked in surprise, before smiling and responding.  
  
"I love you, too, Naruto." He said sincerely, feeling his heart overflow with joy: something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.  
  
Another silence spread between them, until, this time, Sasuke broke it.  
  
"We can't stay like this forever, you know." He said, to both his and his lover's disappointment.  
  
"Yeah…you're right," Naruto responded. He began to push himself up, only to yelp in surprise when Sasuke scooped him into him arms, carrying him wedding-style into the changing room. When had Sasuke gotten up, in the first place?  
  
When the raven-haired beauty set him down on one of the benches, then, and only then, did Naruto voice his thoughts.  
  
"Sasuke…what are we now?" The blond asked meekly, genuine curiosity seeping into his voice. Sasuke, who had been half-way into his boxers by now, looked up at Naruto with mild surprise.  
  
"What are we?" Sasuke repeated. "We are…we are we, I guess."  
  
"But what is 'we'?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke stared at the other boy, before walking down and sitting next to him.  
  
"We is whatever you want it to be," he said gently. Naruto, whose gaze had been focused on his feet, now looked up at Sasuke.  
  
"Will you stay with me forever Sasuke?" He asked, a hopeful tone ringing clearly in his voice. Sasuke smiled and cupped the boy's cheek, planting a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Of course I will, Naruto."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_FIN_  
  
  
  
OMFG THAT TOOK ME SO LONG! I'm not pleased with the ending, though…>_>;; Oh well. REVIEW!  
  
**This was the censored version of _The Bath House_. If you would like to the uncensored, explict, NC-17 version, please e-mail me at Insomniachentai@aol.com for the link. Thank you. **


End file.
